


laugh if you love me

by daisyridlevs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Kissing, Modern AU, Modern Era, Reylo - Freeform, and of course rey would have a good sense of humor about it, ben is such a dumbass, but we love him, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyridlevs/pseuds/daisyridlevs
Summary: Rey snores really loudly- in a cute way. As a joke, Ben decided he’d record her one night while she slept, and upload the audio to Spotify. He didn't think it would get any attention, and all but forgets about it until Hux texts him two months later with a link.It's the audio of Rey snoring- and it's got 40,000 hits.He steels himself to tell her, assuming she'll be pissed.[fluffy reylo one shot, based on a prompt by @reylo_prompts on twitter]
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 132





	laugh if you love me

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write! i love writing funny/soft things. i hope you like it!

It had started out innocent enough.

Ever since they’d moved in together, Ben had become extremely aware of Rey’s snoring. It didn’t really bother him- he was a pretty heavy sleeper. In fact, he found it hilarious. For such a small person, she had an unusually loud snore. As she inhaled, she’d let out forceful little snorts, accompanied by cute little sighs when she exhaled. 

He had been teasing her about it playfully, telling her how funny he thought it was. She always responded in a low grumble, muttering about how it couldn’t possibly be as amusing as he seemed to think. 

As a joke, he’d decided to record her one night while she slept, and upload the audio to Spotify. If it got even a few streams, he thought maybe Rey would believe him when he said her snoring was amusing. Realistically, though, he knew that it would probably go unnoticed. After all, who went on Spotify to listen to snoring?

His expectations were so low, that after he uploaded it he completely forgot about it. That is, until two months later, when he got a text from Hux.

**[ Hux - 3:04 PM ]**

**_dude, someone just sent me this...and it says it was uploaded by your user???_ **

**_https://open.spotify.com/playlist/e3uduedfeeufc_ **

He clicked on the link, and the second the page loaded, his jaw dropped.

_ No fucking way _ . 

It was the audio he’d uploaded of Rey snoring, and it had 40,000 streams. 

He could just imagine how pissed Rey would be when he showed her...and who wouldn’t be? It was so embarrassing. He never meant for it to blow up this way, but it was a dumb idea in the first place. He cursed himself under his breath, filled with regret. He should’ve realized this would backfire. 

The worst part was now that it was going viral, Ben had to  _ tell _ her about it. After all, she’d probably be much angrier if she found out from someone else.

He spent the rest of the day wandering around the apartment anxiously, waiting for her to get home from work. From mindlessly organizing the coat closet to dusting dustless surfaces, he did anything to keep himself occupied. When he finally heard the key turning in the lock, the door swinging open with a soft creak, his stomach tensed.

“Hey baby, I’m home!” Her voice rang out from the living room, sweet and bright. He bit the inside of his cheek nervously and grabbed his laptop, heading out to meet her.

“Hey…” He smiled awkwardly, scratching his head anxiously. “So… I have to tell you something.”

She raised an eyebrow, setting her bag down and tilting her head curiously. “Okay. Is something wrong?” 

He gulped, sitting down on the couch and gesturing for her to join him. “I did something bad.” 

“What?” Rey sat down beside him, forehead wrinkling in a look of concern. Ben flipped open his laptop, pulling up Spotify and clicking on the track. She watched him carefully.

“Please don’t be mad, okay?” 

She quirked her lips to the side, eyes narrowing. “Just show me, Ben.” Taking a deep breath, he turned the laptop to face her. She squinted at the screen, leaning forward to read the title. “My girlfriend snoring?” She muttered to herself, tilting her head.

“It was just supposed to be a stupid joke. I didn’t even think anyone would actually listen to it.” 

“Oh my god...40,000 streams?” She looked up at him after a moment, her expression difficult to read.

“Rey I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to blow up like this, it was such a stupid idea, I have no idea why I even-” He trailed off as he noticed a smile spreading across her face, followed by a loud bubbling laugh.

“This is so fucking  _ funny _ .” She wheezed, eyes bright with amusement. Taken aback, Ben felt hips lips part in surprise. 

“You...aren’t upset?” 

“Ben, this is hilarious, are you kidding me?” She looked back at the screen, reaching for the mousepad and pressing play on the track. The sound of her snoring filled the room, causing Rey to cackle even louder. “Oh my god, I sound ridiculous!” She clutched her stomach, eyes filling with tears from laughing so hard. 

He felt his own lips tug upwards into a smile, a low chuckle escaping his chest. “You really do.” They continued to laugh together as the clip played, and Ben’s chest had begun to ache from the repetition. As the audio finished, their laughter died down, and Rey reached a hand up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Shutting the laptop and setting it aside, Ben raised a hand to her cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb. 

“Are you sure you aren’t upset? Not even a little bit?” 

Rey rolled her eyes, smirking. “I think it’s obvious that I’m not. Sure, uploading your girlfriend snoring to Spotify has huge dumbass energy...” she muttered, her arms around his neck, “but you’re  _ my  _ dumbass.”

Ben chuckled, sliding his hand up to thread it through her hair and pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips melted into his, parting gently with a soft hum. The space between them closed as she scooted closer, swinging her legs over his lap. He rested a hand on her thigh gently as he deepened the kiss, inhaling her perfume. She always tasted like home. After a minute that felt like an hour, he broke the kiss, breathless. He sighed happily as he pulled away, heart swelling at her lazy smile and flushed cheeks.

“You hungry, sweetheart?” He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. “I got stuff to make your favorite, in case you ended up being super pissed.”

She bolted up in his lap, eyes lighting up. “Chicken parm?!” 

“Mmhmm.” He chuckled, a hand wrapping around her waist.

“Well what are you waiting for?” She jumped to her feet, crossing her arms in mock anger. “Get cooking!” 

He shook his head, smirking. “Yes ma’am.” He headed for the kitchen, flipping on the light switch.

“Hey Ben?”

He looked back over his shoulder, eyebrows raised. “Yeah?” Her face softened, eyes washing over him fondly.

“I love you.” 

He smiled, his chest growing warm, and replied.

“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave a comment if you enjoyed xx 
> 
> follow me on twitter @daisyridlevs !


End file.
